


Payback and tourists

by mrmurdiarty



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: AU, Charlie hasn't arrived yet, F/M, Freeform, I just had to, Sex, f/m - Freeform, i dont know, i hate gabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmurdiarty/pseuds/mrmurdiarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is fucking pissed. Maybe a helpless girl from the club might help his itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback and tourists

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I saw the movie. I love Mads, so I got furious of how badly Gabi treated him so haha I wrote this and made Nigel happy. fok u gabi

Nigel hasn't been very delighted lately. Gabi is avoiding him, he knows it and she knows he knows it. He has showed up at the Opera house a couple of times, but Bela, the mad old mad, always drives him away and threatens to call the police. He just wants to sort everything out, that's all. But seeing Gabi's face when he shows up unannounced is too much now; her stare is full of fear and loathing, something that hits Nigel straight to his gut.   
*  
It's hot inside. The players and actor's faces are glistering with sweat and the air is stuffy. Nigel is sitting in the grandstand with everybody else, listening to the music and song. Time passes fast. After the show, he comes down to Gabi's room, startling her. She looks angry.  
"What are you doing here?" she demands, "you're not suppose to be here." Nigel clenches his fist to his side, leaning on the door frame.   
"I am here to enjoy the show, and to see my lovely wife. We need to talk about you not talking to me. I have been patient, now you talk", he almost commands, tone sharp.   
"We have nothing to talk. I am not your wife, have not been in a while. Thought you'd figured that out by now", she says. Her makeup is smudged, but her eyes fierce.  
"Oh, this is what I came here to talk about. Why are you like this? I fucking love you, you know that. And you fucking love me too. Don't try to deny it."  
"I'm not denying it, I'm just telling you it's over. I can't take this anymore. You treat me like I'm your possession and try to kill every man talking to me. I want you to leave." Her words are surprising. Like bullets coming from a dark alleyway. Nigel frees his fist and lifts his hand to his heart.  
"You are mine", he says, whispers. She turns her back to him and crosses her arms. "Don't make me have Bela here. Just leave", she says and lifts up her chin, not turning to look at him. Nigel is angry. Really fucking angry. But there's nothing he can do now, so he straightens himself and leaves, mind buzzing and hands itching. He gotta beat someone. 

*************  
It's dark outside and it's way past midnight. He's been drinking in Darko's club with the filthy people, watching all the horny youngsters take drugs and drink away the world. He can understand them now, why they wanna use ecstasy or others drugs. Nigel sees a group of men approaching a young woman who is visibly uncomfortable. The men speak Romanian but she doesn't understand, shakes her head and backs up. She's pale and drunk, dark hair curling against her naked shoulders. One man reaches his hand to her and comes quickly closer and seeks for contact, but she lifts her hands up in surrendering motion, maybe trying to calm them down. She glances over the club helpless, in need of help. Nigel turns away, minding his business. Maybe someone notices, maybe things end up bad. His mind can't get peace when he wonders why haven't Darko's security come to rescue her. Gulping down his drink Nigel stands up and walks through the mass of sweaty people, over to the woman and the men.  
"Is there a problem?" he asks tapping one men on the shoulder. He turns too fast, obviously very drunk and intoxicated. He speaks Romanian, tells Nigel to mind his own damn business and fuck off. The woman looks relieved, trying to scoot away. "Please, let me go", she tells the men, who laugh and grin. "Did you not hear the lady? Go away", Nigel commands. One of the men comes and pushes him sloppily, barely moving Nigel. Sensing a fight, Nigel throws his fist towards the man's face, making him stumble backwards and fall. The drunker groans on the ground, holding his probably bleeding nose. The others glance at their friend, then attacking on Nigel. The older man has no problem beating them all, but ends up getting a hit to his face too. After a quick fight the men limp away slurring curses at Nigel, who stands tall and proud.   
"Oh my god", the woman say, coming closer, "I'm so sorry. Thank you, let me repay you. Are you hurt badly, I could buy you a drink", she talks, lifting her small hand to have a better look at Nigel's bruised cheek. He turns down her hand, laughing. "No I'm fine. That was just what I needed", he says. The woman covers her lips with her fingers, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Come, let me buy you a drink. At least I need one now", she says behind her fingers. That's a nervous gesture, so Nigel nods. Why not?  
*  
Their drinks in front of them and paid, she opens her mouth again, fingers easing around the glass. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, I can't fight, and I didn't understand what they were saying", she explains defeated. "It's fine. You should be more careful, it's not all fun and games in Bukharest", Nigel says and gulps his drink. She nods and gives a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess. It's hard, 'cause I don't know anyone here. I usually avoid being out late, but I had to get out of my hostel. Nightlife is where interesting people are", she explains and opens up. Nigel isn't looking for someone to chat with, so he stands up to leave. "Where are you going?" she asks and her brows jump. Nigel is much taller than her, so now when she's sitting she seems so small. And with that expression, reminds of a puppy. "I'm leaving", he says shortly. "Please don't leave me here. I'm too scared to be alone here after that. What if they come back? I don't wanna end up raped and dead, God knows in what order." Nigel can't help but laugh. "I can take you to your hostel", he offers.   
Her eyes light up, and she leaves her drink standing up. "Thank you. It's not far from here."  
*  
When they walk Nigel feels like a knight in shining armor. She is helpless, obviously a tourist. If he had left here in the club alone, she would've been in trouble. She looks really young and she's pretty, so she's an easy target for anyone. The exact opposite of Gabi, who knows how to use a gun and how to fight, who is like a lion.   
"What are you doing in Bukharest anyway? It is not the safest place to travel", Nigel opens the conversation. She shrugs. "My mother told me to find a meaning for my life. Says I spend too much time at home, not being adventurous. So she sends me here to adventure, to experience. So far nothing new, though", she says, "In my opinion coming here is a waste of money. She pays everything, but this is not what I need." Nigel is surprised, glancing at her. "Then what is it, what you need?" She seems nice, way younger than him. She has a home. Nigel gathers her life is happy and ordinary, but she may lack the company. "A distraction", she states. "Something to occupy my thoughts and hands."   
Nigel can relate to that. "Why?" he asks. She sighs. "Are you sure you want to hear my story? It's long and boring, and I'm sure you have better places to be", she says defensively.   
"I need a distraction too. Maybe we could be that to each others tonight", Nigel says and grins. He has a need to pay Gabi back, so this could be the first step.   
*  
They arrive at her room. She closes the door and turns, but Nigel attacks her and pins her against the thin door. She gasps when Nigel presses his cool hands to her warm skin, under her shirt while he bows to bite her neck. She is very receptive, grinding back against him and reaching for him. He squeezes her sides and slides his hands up to her breasts, trapped by bras. He grunts and rips them apart, throwing the useless material somewhere on the floor. They manage to get to her bed, and Nigel climbs on top of her. She slides off her underwear, but he stops. "Wait, how old are you?" he asks, wanting to make sure this is not a child. She laughs. "I'm twenty-one. Now shut up and fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. Feel free to message me here or to my tumblr: murdiarty


End file.
